Revoutionayr GirlerGuy Seto!
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Hey! What happens when Seto wakes up to find out that he has long FLOWING pink hair and is suddenly a girl? Well...let's find out.
1. Default Chapter

Revolutionary Girl...er...Guy Seto  
  
Anthy: This is the product of me and Kilandra Yamitea.   
  
Anshi: *rolls eyes*  
  
Anthy: And it is just a bit yaoi  
  
Anshi: *sweatdrop*  
  
Anthy: Start!  
  
@@@  
  
Revolutionary Girl...er...Guy Seto  
  
Seto-Utena  
  
Let's live out lives heroically   
  
Let's live them with style  
  
(Just a long long time)  
  
And even if the two of us are ever torn apart  
  
(Let go of me)  
  
Take my revolution  
  
"Seto!!! Come on or I'm staring this without you!!" Anthy shouted, bursting into his home office and grabbing his wrist.   
  
"Start without me." Seto grumbled.   
  
Kinta popped into the room and they both glared at him. Anthy sighed and picked the CEO up and flung him over her shoulder (much to his protest) and the two shuffled out of the room.   
  
"Start the Utena DVD!!!" Anthy shouted, making sure that Seto was sitting between her and Kinta as she started the DVD.   
  
Seto went to bed with a warped sense of reality. Utena was a tall, thin, pink-haired girl with a friend (also named Anthy) who was dark skinned, had purple hair, glasses and green eyes. He was intensely confused and really didn't understand how a sword could be pulled from Anthy's chest.   
  
"Good Night Nii-san." Anthy said, still singing the theme song as she walked down the hall.   
  
"Good Night."   
  
Seto slept with disturbing thoughts of people pulling swords from their chests and red flowy dresses and pink hair and roses. The alarm clock did not come soon enough.   
  
"Morning Se-OH MY FREAKIN' RA!!!" Anthy screamed at her older step-brother.   
  
"What? What's wrong?"   
  
Anthy pointed her hands at the floor and created a sheet of mirror-like ice so Seto could see himself. He screamed a high, girl scream.   
  
Seto, instead of his normal brown hair, it was long, flowing and PINK! He had a decent sized bust and a tiny little waist.   
  
Mokuba and Noah walked into the room and screamed as well.  
  
How the hell is Noah there? (* slight SPOILER!*) Before Noah died, Anthy downloaded him into her computer-god, Chimera, and Seto made a bio-mechanical body for him.  
  
"Seto! What did you dream of last night???" Anthy cried.   
  
"Um...swords mostly."  
  
"Ok...think of...um...roses...yeah..." Anthy said.   
  
There was a *pop* sound and Seto was reverted to his normal MALE body.   
  
"Well..." Anthy began, but decided to test her theory. She ran into her room and pulled a sword off the wall. With one look, Seto reverted back into his Utena body.   
  
"Ok...that's what causes it. Get all the swords out of the house." Anthy commanded.   
  
"Um...wasn't Yami borrowing some of your Utena DVDs?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"And didn't you leave your rose pin at their house?" Noah chimed in as well.   
  
Seto-Utena and Anthy looked at each other before running out the door.   
  
"SETO! THINK ROSES DAMNIT!!!"   
  
@@@  
  
Anthy: More to come!  
  
Anshi: oi... 


	2. Yamianthy

Revolutionary Girl...er...Guy  
  
Anthy: Chapter two!  
  
Anshi: You are insane.   
  
Anthy: Soooo????  
  
Anshi: *sighs*  
  
@@@  
  
Yami-Anthy  
  
In the sunlit garden  
  
We both joined our hands  
  
Drawing close for comfort  
  
We both swore   
  
Never again would we ever   
  
Fall in love  
  
After getting Seto back into clothes and hi guy's body, him and Anthy ran to the game shop. They burst inside and found (interestingly enough) nothing wrong. They called Yami downstairs and there was no change.   
  
"Um...are you both feeling ok?" He asked.   
  
"No. I'm gonna try something...step into the living room and give me a moment."   
  
Anthy looked at her fingers and watched as they grew into a rosebush with one blooming white rose. Yami glanced at it, watched it vanish and Anthy's fingers become fingers again, and then saw the horrified looks on his companions' faces.   
  
"HOLY F*CKING SEKHMET!!!!!!!!" Anthy shouted.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Look at yourself." Anthy made her ice-mirror and Yami screamed.   
  
His skin had suddenly darkened, and he had a great bust *hey...how else am I gonna describe this? Compare it to Seto?* He wore a long red dress. It had no sleeves, but with gold and tassels for substitutes.   
  
"SHIT!!!! WHAT IN HELL?!?!?!"   
  
Seto had burst out laughing.   
  
"Yami...um...think things that aren't roses..."   
  
*plip*  
  
Yami returned to normal, in his um...normal attire. His skin was still dark, and his eyes were wide.   
  
"What the hell?!?!"   
  
"Interesting..."   
  
The two turned to Anthy. She seemed to be contemplating.   
  
"Seto, think of swords. Yami, think of roses."   
  
*plip*   
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
@@@  
  
Anshi: BWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Anthy: Review. 


End file.
